


Unwell

by ellezaria (Qarnotis)



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarnotis/pseuds/ellezaria
Summary: Kartik falls sick and Aman takes care of his love.
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	Unwell

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe it if I said that my entire monologue at every other line in this was ”why are they so fucking cute???”

The sound of harsh coughs woke Aman up. His sleepy brain realized a moment later that it was Kartik who was coughing like that. All sleep evaporated then as he turned towards his partner. 

Kartik was curled up in a fetal position beside him, his body shaking with coughs. 

Aman whipped the blanket off as he sat up. “Kartik?!” 

He gently rubbed Kartik’s back waiting for the coughs to cease. 

As he helped kartik sit up he grabbed the water bottle off the bedside table. Opening it, Aman handed it to him, who drank it gratefully.

“Are you alright?” Aman asked when Kartik handed the bottle back. Kartik nodded. His eyes were slightly red, his nose was runny. He wiped it with the back of his sleeve. 

Kartik took a few deep breaths-- or tried to, anyway-- to calm himself. When he looked back at Aman, he had his 'I told you so' expression on his face.

“Haa okay, fine, you were right,” Kartik relented. 

“Damn right.” Aman said smugly. Then he softened, worry gathering on the edge of his features. He touched the back of his palm to Kartik’s forehead. “Let’s go to the doctor right after breakfast.” His forehead was hot, but not dangerously so. “If we don’t that fever is definitely going to increase.”

Kartik nodded affirming it. 

_The day before yesterday, Kartik was craving some ice-cream. Aman was concerned a bit about it as it_ _was the rainy season. Eating cold treats in a cold season might affect them. But he couldn’t resist the_ _puppy eyes Kartik gave him. Not the one to say no to him, they had gone out to eat some.  
_

_As luck would have it, their umbrella broke down in the downpour as they were nearing their home when_ _they were on their way back. They ran the several feet to their apartment complex. Nonetheless they_ _were drenched. They somehow managed to enter their home, laughing freely at the silliness of it.  
_

_However by the evening, Kartik had started coughing a bit and his nostrils were blocked. A cold had_ _taken hold of him. “Let’s go to the doctor,” Aman had said.  
_

_“No. A hot shower and a garam chai will fix it,” Kartik had insisted “Pehle bhi sardi ho chuki hai, sahi ho_ _jaegi. Fikr mat karo tum.”  
_

_But, predictably the hot shower and the garam chai didn’t help much. And Kartik’s coughing increased in_ _the night. By the morning, it was enough to awaken Aman._

Aman made Kartik his favorite parathas for breakfast. “Can't even enjoy the lovely smell of the parathas,” Kartik pouted. 

“Aww, I'll make you more once you get better,” Aman replied with a chuckle.

* * *

**Lunchtime**

Aman peered through the doorway of their bedroom to call Kartik to lunch. But the sight of him was so cute that Aman couldn't resist clicking a picture. 

Kartik was on the bed surrounded by soft blankets and comfy pillows, catching up on his Netflix show. (Aman had forbidden him to do anything but rest.) He was wearing his favorite oversized sweater. His left arm propped up his head, a soft smile on his face as he watched the show. The long sleeves were up to his wrists and they formed sweater paws which looked extremely adorable. 

Hearing the camera click, he looked up to see Aman who was smiling and had such a look of admiration in his eyes. 

“What?” Kartik inquired. 

Aman replied, “You are looking so cute.” 

A slight blush colored Kartik’s cheeks at the compliment. 

That calm moment was immediately broken by a sudden coughing fit that seized Kartik. 

Aman immediately rushed to his side, offering him water kept on the bedside table. 

As the coughing subsided, Kartik reassured Aman that he was alright. His heart melted at how much Aman cared for him. 

From pretty early on in his life Kartik had to take care of himself on his own. It had taken a lot of self convincing to make himself realize that sometimes your loved one taking care of you was okay. That’s what they do. Aman’s unwavering love had certainly helped in that.

* * *

**Bed Time**

Aman dragged the blanket over him, tucking in a half asleep Kartik. The fever had gone down considerably, but not completely. He pressed a soft kiss to Kartik’s forehead. “Jaldi se achhe ho jao, Kartik,” he whispered to his drowsy boyfriend. 

“Hnmmm…” came the sleepy, barely conscious reply. Aman chuckled silently, shutting off the lights in the room. 

_Don’t tell Kartik, but he was Aman’s personal heater for that cold, rainy night._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Check out the [Behind the Screen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840997/chapters/60299875) of this fic, where I talk about the process of writing it!  
> 


End file.
